


The Lights Are on...

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are on...

The minute he saw the light on inside his house, Joe reached for the gun he kept in his glove box. There was no reason the light should be on. He only left a small light on in the hall when he'd be coming in late, which was most of the time. When he saw a silhouette cross the room, he returned the gun to its place. He'd forgotten he'd given her a key and that she would be in tonight. It was nice to not have to walk into a dark house and even nicer to have someone to come home too.


End file.
